


Siren and bandits

by fiercephoenix



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alot of angst, At some point it will be gayperion and wayyy later nerd squad, Bandit king Vaughn, M/M, Rhys is trans and a siren, Very slow romance, alot of hurt/comfort, mostly bromance, siren au, way way later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercephoenix/pseuds/fiercephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years on Pandora was a long time. Especially if you lost both your cybernetic arm and eye. Five years of not knowing whether or not your best friend was still alive. Five years of running and hiding, scavanging trash bins and stealing from others to get some food in your belly. Being a siren wasn't easy, especially not on Pandora. He never gave up trying to find his best friend, never gave up in hopes to find him alive. He already lost Yvette, he wouldn't loose another friend. He wasn't going to give up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren and bandits

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is rather small, but I wanted to write the big outline of the story but ended up writing a little beginning of the story. I hope you guys like it! This doesn't focus alot on romance, mostly far far later in the story. This story is about trans and siren Rhys. If you don't like this, then turn around!

It been five years since the Helios crash. Five years since he lost his arm and eye and the remaining AI in him. Or so he thought and hoped. It been also five years since he had last seen his best friend Vaughn. He had tried to find him. Tried to see if he was still alive but he couldn't find any sign of him at all. But he never stopped believing that he was alive. After all, he had seen that he had in him to survive the Pandora waste land. Rhys had to hide a lot of times, for the fact he was a siren. People both hated and loved Sirens. Whether it was to use their powers or because of other reasons. Let alone fearing and wanting a male siren. He was only a male siren because he had been born with a female body, otherwise it might have just been really impossible.

Five years was a long time to survive on Pandora, without your cybernetic arm and eye. Fear lingering around every corner, fearing that he was going to get caught, going to be used for his powers. Or other worse things. The thought only let a shudder run down his spine and he quickly dismissed the thought. No, he couldn't think about it, he would just end up emptying his stomach. It had almost happened, but in the end his powers had the upper hand of the situation. sure, it left him utterly exhausted and drained for numerous of days. But at least it was better than being caught and used, violated. 

Five years wandering around, searching for his friend. Eating out of trash cans and stealing food. He had no access to his own money anymore, it was all gone since Hyperion was destroyed because of him. His hair was longer, dirtier. Same for his body, but it was thin. It was a miracle that he survived so far on minimal food and water and not being caught. 

He heard rumors of people living in the waste of Helios. Bandits and a certain bandit king. But he had always feared to go near and try to see if there was some food there. Only for the fact the encounters he had with the bandits were all... unpleasant to say at least. He was close to it now though and those trash cans looked rather filled with unwanted food leftovers. How can bandits even waste so much food without fearing they won't have food left for when the bad times hit? It was a mystery to him but it was also luck for him. Now he could get his stomach full once more. if he wasn't going to get caught.

The siren slowly creeped up towards the crash side, heart hurting from seeing Helios. Remembering that he had worked there with pride. Had met Yvette and Vaughn there. How he had ended up fanboying over Handsome Jack. Who ended up ruining his life as an AI. Yvette and Vaughn were both gone. He knew Yvette was gone for real, Vaughn possibly but he wasn't certain. He wouldn't stop searching until he found hints he was dead or alive. Until he found a grave or body. 

Remembering what happened after the crash, how he killed so many people, made his heart tear apart once more. It had been all his fault that so many dead’s are now resting on his shoulders. Only because he wanted to be gone and out of sight from the maniac. It had been selfish, maybe, but in the end he was still alive and no more Jack in his head. 

He hadn't copied yet with the fact that it was all his fault for all the dead’s he cased. But he had no one to talk to about it, being alone for five years. Hiding and seeking refuge where it was safe. Meeting people that been kind to him but not those he trusted enough to explain the whole story. To let out his broken heart, to cry it out. So it was all just bottled up in him, forever until one time it would clash and be screamed out.

He quickly got rid of the thoughts, needing to focus on the task ahead. Not getting caught while 'stealing' food from bandits. Who, possibly, stole them from other people. How funny, stealing from someone else who stole from another person. Oh well. 

However, he was unaware of the set of eyes that were now following his every movement. A sniper rifle being set on him but not firing just yet. Not until a certain Bandit king would give him the signal to fire. He wanted to know what the man near the trash cans was going to do. He couldn't see who it was from above, only a mob of dirty stained, long curly hair. And a big cloak that was hiding his whole body. Which was torn, dirty and pretty old from what he observed. 

The man behind the bandit mask frowned a little, staring at the man below. Or at least it looked like a man. If he was just going to steal some left overs, he would have let him go. But if he would cause problems, which happened many times before with people getting food from their trash cans, he was going to shoot at sight. Not a lethal one. No, maybe the leg so he can't run away while they drag him back inside to inspect. 

''Not yet... let's wait...'' The man muttered behind the mask. His arm was raised, once it was lowered, that was the sign to shoot at the stranger below..


End file.
